The hunted
by supernatural-fan2
Summary: a Nakita vampire-werewolf hybrid discovering things she hadn't known about in her life family love and more


The Hunted

**Prologue**

**Klink, Klink, Klink. The sound of glasses hitting one another. Its lode in the lager underground of New York City. Here all the vampires, witches and werewolf are around for the 100****th**** counsel** **gathering, that was happening around me.**

"**Nakita their you are I didn't think you were going to show up!" shouted Salvia running over to me hand in hand with be boyfriend Fang face. I swear me and Salvia looked a like. We have the same small cream colour skin, and bright red hair, even are eye colour was the same sea blue colour, other then me being way taller then Saliva her look like twins. Salvia is wearing a long aqua colour strapless dress, Saliva even had matching colour heals to go with her dress. That I had seen her try on the other day at the mall and yes I was dragged to go since well Fang Face wasn't a shopper much.**

"**Hey guys I decided to come after all nice to see you" I say giving Saliva a big hug and a hand shake for Fang Face. Do you think this year will be the best 100****th**** counsel gather in years?**

**It was nice to see them even though at times they, some times gross me out well we get to that part later.**

"**For sure Nakita" Fang Face agrees with me. I think to myself Fang Face always agrees with me odd oh well best not think why he does that. Fang face was very tall a foot taller then me and muscular, like a football player on steroids. But had a babyish face that made everyone around him love him for his sweet and kindness. Fang Face wore a black tuxes for the occasion, even if he hated wearing tuxes. On the other hand I was wearing a short read dress that was cut down the front of my chest and red heals to match my dress and red hair. **

"**Have the counsel member should up yet" asked Saliva looking around the lager underground under New York City that was filled with vampires, werewolf's and witches.**

**Saliva was referring to the 14 counsel members that keep the clan inline form.** **Humans can't find out about vampires, Werewolf's and witches. The counsel is made up of 14 members on the counsel 5 of the 12 are vampires and the other are werewolf's 2 others are one werewolf-witch hybrid and one vampire-werewolf hybrid on the counsel 3 vampires are boys and 2 are female the same for the werewolf 3 boys 2 girls and the 2 hybrids are boys. And 2 female witches at the moment are also on the counsel since witches can't live for ever when they know they are going to die the go out and pick a new watch to be on the counsel they pick young like 12 years of age some times 10 or 11 but normally they pick 12 years of age. They use a witch finder spell to find new witches or if they have a bff witch child any gender. The witches are their to keep the counsel inline as well.**

"**Your right Saliva, their not here yet maybe their planning their entrance" I say taking a place beside Saliva and Fang Face, as we await the 100****th**** counsel gathering to start. I was not sure but this was one gathering I would never forget for the rest of my life. **

**Chapter one**

"**Hey Nakita table 3 needs some more coffee" shouts are manager Phoebe from inside the kitchen. Phoebe are short long blond and blue eyed manager at number #1 Coffee and all day breakfast were me and my bff Saliva works at. Phoebe is wearing a long 60's like blue fleecy dress. I wore black paints with shorts attached to them a long red top that hap a dress effect at the bottom of the top, and black thin thin sweater over the top. It's a small shop with a 1960's theme to it, their always people coming and going all day so it keeps me buys and distracted if I'm thinking of stuff that's on my mind. Like why do people come to this place, its name is weird but the theme draws people in along with the great food and coffee that they serve here.**

"**I'm going I'm going Phoebe" I said as I grabbed the coffee mug filled with steaming hot, fresh coffee and making my way to table 3. You'd think why a vampire was doing working at a coffee shop filled with humans, you might think that we'd crack and start a blood bath. So how do we do it with great difficulty, at trying to control are lust for human blood. Just being around them we can smell their warm blood pumping through their veins.**

"**So who needs more coffee" I say pouring the steaming hot, fresh coffee from the mug of the fist overweight man with the glasses who looked like he was around 30 years old, that had said "I'd love some more coffee please". **

"**Thank you maim" the overweight man said then taking a sip of the coffee. I smile and node as I walk away for the table.**

"**You seem on the edged today Nakita" said a soft voice behind me. I turn around to see me bff, Salvia and Fang Face walking hand in hand toward me. Salvia is a very tall, small cream colour skin, and bright read hair with sea blue colour eyes. The scary thing was me and Saliva look the same, some people would say we were twins even though we were not related to each other. Today Saliva was wearing a green tank top and showed a lot of her chest, and yes I could tell by all the boys looking at her hint hint, also she had a low blue skirt on her. Saliva was always wearing too low clothing.**

"**I guess saliva, why you here you don't work here on Mondays?" I say not even bothering to say hi to Fang Face. Who looked upset it encored him. I made a note to make it up to him some how. Fang face was very tall the height football player and very muscular, but Fang Face also has a babyish face and is very sweet and kind. Today Fang Face wore a brown shots and a black sweater that made him look more muscular then normal.**

**Salvia looked at the floor taking her hand away from fang Face as she said "W…we well we came her to talk to you but in private" stammered Salvia. Oh great were going to start with this again I thought to myself. I new what they were going to say, they wanted me to go to the 100****th**** vampires, witches and werewolf's counsel** **gathering.**

"**I said this a 100 times Saliva the answer is no absolutely not I refuse to go this year" I shouted out lode. Saliva and Fang Face new very well why I didn't want to go to this years counsel** **gathering. Because of all the trouble from what happened last year and I didn't want another fight from FarSwa and Tahiti, who are 2 member of the counsel to be trying to fight over me. If you ask me it's a good reason not to go to the counsel** **gathering.**

**Are manager gave use stern look that said to take this outside and not were the customers could here use. "Let's go out side guys" I shied. **

**I lead me friends outside of the restaurant and closed the do behind me as for no one to over her use talking. I thought to myself just get it over and done with, so I could can go back to my work.**

"**Ok please come to the counsel** **gathering pretty please" Begged Salvia on the ground in front of me now begging for me to go to the counsel** **gathering this year.**

**I was shocked for once in my life, never once have I seen Saliva beg for me to go anywhere before, my mouth was wide open in shock. "How long till the counsel** **gathering" I asked finally snapping out of it. "2 days till the counsel** **gathering" said Fang Face. I thought 3 say that's not long but long enough to think about it.**

"**Tell you what, Salvia I will think about it ok and Fang Face since didn't say hi to you I, feel I need to make it up to you we go hunting today after it turns dark and I'm done at work, got that" I snapped. From the node Fang Face gave me we were cool. I looked at the ground and sighed to myself and thought what, I have gotten into me and my big mouth. I looked up to say bye to my friends but they had already left so I walked back inside finish work.**

**Later in the day. "Hey Phoebe I'm closing up ok" I shouted to my manager Phoebe as I finished wiping down the last table and clocking out for the day. As Phoebe poked her head from the kitchen to say "Bye and have a good rest of the week to me". It was now night time in New York City. I steeped outside into the night sucking in the breath of fresh air and a hint smell of human's blood from humans walking down the street.**

"**You ready to hunt Nakita" said a voice. I turned around to see Fang Face leaning on a street lamp, wearing the same brown shots and a black sweater from this morning. I even keep my same clothes from this morning as well. Some times I will hunt a long or with just Fang face or Salvia or even all of use will hunt together. But tonight it was just me and Fang Face hunting together. "You bet I am ready" I said with a hungry look in my face. So together we looked around to make sure no one was around use, after the ghost was clear we ran like the wind. I should explain when werewolf's and vampires run we run at an astonishingly fast speed that no human eye can see as we run. Vampires and werewolf's run at the same speed but when werewolf's are in human form them not super fast as vampires are only when they are in their wolf form then they can match a vampire's speed. So I and Fang Face ran to the liberty pack to hunt some small animals like squirrels, rabbits, raccoons. **

"**I win" I shouted just as Fang Face ran up beside. We didn't even break a sweat as from are run, that a good thing about werewolf's and vampires we don't sweat after or when we run.**

"**Well that's cuz I'm not in my wolf forum now am I, now what should we hunt a rabbit, raccoon your pick" said Fang Face looking around as he scouted around for are hunt. I thought about what to hunt, I was very hungry and thirsty tonight.**

"**Rabbit I love me a rabbit" I said liking my lips as my thirst and hunger got stronger. "Let's go before I crack on Fang Face".**

**I picked up the sent of 2 rabbits, rabbits a bit of a bitter sweet smell to them making their blood taste like wine. Yes we can drink alcohol some of use can get drunk other can't for some reason, me I can get drunk after 4 glasses of any alcohol. Ok we don't with the alcohol now back to hunt as I'm losing focus now.**

"**Hey Fang Face I see the rabbits" I whispered to Fang Face who was following close behind me.**

**We stocked the rabbits till we were closer, and then sprang at super fast speed the rabbits didn't even know what was happening to them. I sank my teeth into the rabbits throat an started to suck at the bitter sweet blood as it flowed down my own throat. Satisfying my thirst and hunger. We hunted some more animals be for we called it a day an ran back to my apartment. **

"**She's mine I say" called FarSwa. "No mine" called Tahiti who no pushed FarSwa. I new their were going to fight over me as they usually do. "Please stop this you guys" I shout at them but they don't listen to me at all. The next thing I know their fighting, pushing and breaking thinks around the room. It was Folklore that put a stop to their fighting and said "Its Nakita's chose who she wants to date, so stop fighting over her its getting you to no were go that" I woke a dark gloomy rainy day outside. I rolled over on my stomach trying to shake my dream away but with no luck. So I got out of bed I wore a rainbow coloured short not to short pair of shorts, and a long blue t-shirt. Then headed to the kitchen for a bit to eat.**

"**We seem to be out of toast, oh well I make do without it" I said disappointed toast was my favourite human breakfast food to eat. Getting a bowl and pouring some honey nut cerios to eat instead. I also grabbed a bottle of blood to drink as well and sat down, to watch the animal planet on the national geographic station. Fang Face and Saliva came in minutes later after I sat down to eat. As usual Fang face had his chequered robe on him, saliva had just a long long long t-shirt on and no paints. No need to guess that they had sex last night surprise surprise. **

"**Saliva can't you ever put paints on in the morning sometimes, would it kill you to do that" I said with a hint of criticism.**

"**What ever you say pal, anyway I wondered if you'd want to got to the mall to help me pick a outfit for tomorrow? " said Saliva clearly mad at me options, about her clothing chooses in the morning. I also thought wow she asked me to go shopping with her. I think Saliva has lost her blood today since she wants me to shop with me. Me I tend to shop alone rather then with people.**

"**Ok sounds fine with me, what time do we head out" I asked. "After we eat breakfast ok Nakita". I send Saliva an ok node, it's my way of getting talked into something else or other stuff in general.**

**Later that day me and Salvia we exciting the bus we took, cuz well humans take the bus an we were try to fit in with them to not have people thinking of us as not humans.**

"**Let's go this way I know a cute store that sells the best dresses in the mall" said Saliva taking my had as we skipped along to Saliva's favourite dress shop, as usual Salvia was dressed in a low top and short shorts that had boys looking at us as we skipped by. Me I decided to wear long blue genes with a long coloured striped sweater with a read t-shirt on top. **

"**And here we are" said Salvia stopping in front of a huge store filled with different dresses of all shapes, colour etc. I have never seen such a huge store before in my life, I was regretting going.**

**It seemed the day would never end, seeing Saliva try on dress after dress after dress. Was just too much for me now to handle wonder when this was going to end.**

"**Ok I really love this dress" said Saliva as coming out of the dressing rum wearing a long aqua colour strapless dress, Saliva even had even found matching colour heals to go with her dress. Salvia looked stunning in the dress.**

"**Wow, I don't know what to say it's totally you that dress" I said standing up to inspect the dress Salvia had on. I new that would please her to have me say I loved the dress.**

"**I new you would love it, here I picked one that I think you're going to love so here just try it ok" said Saliva passing a short read dress that was cut down the front and red heals. Their was no arguing with Saliva so I took the dress and shoes as I headed into the change room. Minutes later I stepped out of the dressing room. The look I got from Saliva and other customers I could tell I looked stunning in the dress.**

"**Ok you're what the master of dress picking now" I said to Saliva trolling around in the dress she picked for me **

**After paying for the dresses we head back to my apartment. I guess Saliva still really wants me to go to the gathering after all this touchier of dress shopping and she shopping. "I have to admit Saliva your great picking out dresses for people, you should consider working at a dress shop" I say pushing Saliva slightly. **

"**Interesting idea my friend you could be on to something, then I'd have two jobs and not just the one" says Salvia.**

**In no time we were back at home of my apartment. I wondered how the day went by so fast. I decided to go right to my room and avoid Saliva and Fang Face, so I could be alone to think about the day and its events. After entering my room I lock it be hide me so I'm not disturbed by the noise, then I strip off all my clothes leaving me completely naked I lie on my bed thinking. Well I guess Saliva sill wants me to go to the gathering, but why the question as Salvia is new very well why I didn't want to go, was I wasn't going to get between a love triangle again. I take a deep breath and let it out. I think again well I mine as well get it over in done with right. So soon fall a sleep wonder what would happen the next day at the gathering.**

**The next morning I woke up to a sunny warm day. Wait that's not how the day started what am I thinking, the next morning I would to a cold and rainy day outside. Well it wasn't cold to me vampires couldn't fell temperature around them not like werewolf's. I got out of bed dressing in the dress Saliva had picked for me along with the red high heels. Put on a huge brown water proof coot, and grabbed an umbrella as I was leaving the house. Seen as my friend and boyfriend had left already for the gathering leaving me at home, I guess they thought I didn't want to go boy are then in for a surprise today.**

**The entrance to the gathering was under a real estate building in an underground hall that no one had ever discovered or lets re phrase that no human has discovered before and it is run by the counsel as well. The real estate building is 5 stories high it looked like a normal real estate with its office chairs, filling cabinets and employees etc you name it and it was their. As I slowly waked up to the front desk, the good thing bout were the gathering was is that all the people that work at the real estate are vampires and werewolf's.**

"**Hello mam may I help you" said a blonde short haired woman sitting behind the front desk. We have a secret code to get in or more like a phrase then a code.**

"**Is this the blood donor place Nancy" I say as I looked at the blonde woman's name tag. Nancy stood up and said "right this way mam" said Nancy leading me to an elevator that would take me down to the gather hall. Nancy hit the elevator botton and waits for the elevator to arrive. We herd a ding, ding, ding sound as the elevator showed up and I stepped inside it.**

"**have a good time now mam" said Nancy turning and walking away back to the front desk, and awaited for the new arrivals that just appeared throw the door. As the elevator went down, down, down to the ground level to the gathering hall I got a bad feeling in my stomach. Ding, ding, ding the elevator went as the doors opened and I stepped out into the gathering hall.**

"**Excuse my miss but may I take your coot" said pale tall vampire that was wearing what looked like to be a very old butler suite.**

"**Oh yes you may" I said talking off my coot and handing it to the man who took it to the closet. I walked inside the gathering hall and took a short deep breath as I stepped toward the gathering hall.**

**Klink, Klink, Klink. The sound of glasses hitting one another. Its lode in the lager underground of New York City. Here all the vampires, witches and werewolf are around for the 100****th**** counsel** **gathering, that was happening around me.**

"**Nakita their you are I didn't think you were going to show up!" shouted Salvia running over to me hand in hand with be boyfriend Fang face. I swear me and Salvia looked a like. We have the same small cream colour skin, and bright red hair, even are eye colour was the same sea blue colour, other then me being way taller then Saliva her look like twins. Salvia is wearing a long aqua colour strapless dress, Saliva even had matching colour heals to go with her dress. That I had seen her try on the other day at the mall and yes I was dragged to go since well Fang Face wasn't a shopper much.**

"**Hey guys I decided to come after all nice to see you" I say giving Saliva a big hug and a hand shake for Fang Face. Do you think this year will be the best 100****th**** counsel gather in years?**

**It was nice to see them even though at times they, some times gross me out well we get to that part later.**

"**For sure Nakita" Fang Face agrees with me. I think to myself Fang Face always agrees with me odd oh well best not think why he does that. Fang face was very tall a foot taller then me and muscular, like a football player on steroids. But had a babyish face that made everyone around him love him for his sweet and kindness. Fang Face wore a black tuxes for the occasion, even if he hated wearing tuxes. On the other hand I was wearing a short read dress that was cut down the front of my chest and red heals to match my dress and red hair. **

"**Have the counsel member should up yet" asked Saliva looking around the lager underground under New York City that was filled with vampires, werewolf's and witches.**

**Saliva was referring to the 14 counsel members that keep the clan inline form.** **Humans can't find out about vampires, Werewolf's and witches. The counsel is made up of 14 members on the counsel 5 of the 12 are vampires and the other are werewolf's 2 others are one werewolf-witch hybrid and one vampire-werewolf hybrid on the counsel 3 vampires are boys and 2 are female the same for the werewolf 3 boys 2 girls and the 2 hybrids are boys. And 2 female witches at the moment are also on the counsel since witches can't live for ever when they know they are going to die the go out and pick a new watch to be on the counsel they pick young like 12 years of age some times 10 or 11 but normally they pick 12 years of age. They use a witch finder spell to find new witches or if they have a bff witch child any gender. The witches are their to keep the counsel inline as well.**

"**Your right Saliva, their not here yet maybe their planning their entrance" I say taking a place beside Saliva and Fang Face, as we await the 100****th**** counsel gathering to start. I was not sure but this was one gathering I would never forget for the rest of my life. **

**Soon their was a sound of horns playing all around the gathering hall. I think the 100****th**** counsel** **gathering is starting now it must be other wise mucisal interments wouldn't be playing. As the counsel members one by one took their place on their seats, I was feeling more nerves as FarSwa and Tahiti took their place on their seats.**

"**Quit everyone" boomed Folklore in a lode Australian voice.**

**Folklore was very tall about 6 foot tall with very pale white skin and deep brown byes. Today instead of wearing their normal clothes counsel wore long dark black robes, slender flowing dresses for the females. Everyone became silent and turned to face Folklore.**

"**Thank you now lets get this gathering started mates" said Folklore. Everyone starts too cheap and clap. The horns started to play again indicating the start of the 100****th**** counsel** **gathering had begun. Saliva and Fang face had already headed for the dance floor leaving me along with hundreds maybe thousands of vampires, werewolf's you name it. I thought to myself this was going to be a long night a very long night.**

"**We meet again sweet Nakita" said a soft voice behind me. I dreaded turning around even if I did know the voice that was talking to me. I turned around to face Tahiti, I thought to myself lets just get this over and done with.**

"**Hi Tahiti long time no see, How you been lately" I said nervously looking down at the ground. Tahiti was a bit shorter then me with the same very pale white skin, as Folklore had short brown hair and deep blue eyes.**

"**I was hoping you'd like to have one dance with me for old time sake" said Tahiti extending his pleading hand out to me. I take Tahiti's extending hand and followed him to the dance floor, I was feeling very stressed around Tahiti now with his constant begging. When we reached the dance floor we took each others hands and started to dance to the music that is playing.**

"**Has anyone told you look very ravishing tonight" said Tahiti. As I came in from a twirl in the dance.**

"**Thank you for the complement Tahiti" I say doing another twirl. Tahiti always tries to come up strong with the complements, some at watch are very annoying if you as me. We continued to dance for about 20 more minutes, I then felt something warm on my lower back.**

"**Tahiti would you take you filthy hands away from my ass this instant!" I shouted.**

**I hadn't meant to raise my voice that lode but Tahiti sometimes, pushed my buttons' too far. I pulled away from Tahiti and walked away while having people looking at me as I did so. I walked till I found another small tunnel and sat down and started to cry. Why are me emotions, feelings, and blood lust so hard to control Salvia had descried it to me once she made it sound less resisting, to me it felt amplified 10xs.**

**Hours seemed to go by and with no clock to tell me what time it was it felt like time was going fast. So I just continued to sit their and cry, and ball my head off from being so embarrassed by my actions on the dance floor with Tahiti. I herd a sound in the distance it was footsteps, and they were headed my way. I she hope it's not Tahiti coming I could not face him again at lest not yet. The foot steps go closer and closer till I could see the persons face, that god it wasn't Tahiti Instead it was FarSwa.**

"**You ok Nakita you seem to be very upset" said FarSwa with a look of concern in his voice as he sat beside me trying to cheer me. FarSwa was my high had short brown hair and green-brown eyes.**

"**Yes I'm upset I just made a huge fool of myself tonight, I'm so ashamed" I said folding my head into my harms. FarSwa placed his hand on my shoulder I could feel the heat of it, watch was not natural with other supernatural creatures when they touched. We must have sat in silence for hrs it seemed like till FarSwa spoke up to me.**

"**I know your sad but to see my new panting in my room, is really cool shows some of the history of us vampires". **

**I thought this could be good to get my mind of what had happened and I was always a sucker for art work.**

"**Sounds fun I love art" said Nakita. They next thing I know FarSwa picks me up. I don't complain about it as it felt good to be in his strong arms. The next thing we were running really fast and came to stop in front of an old looking door. FarSwa lets me down on my feet and opens the door letting are selves in the room. FarSwa's room was big had 2 large book shelves with hundreds of books it looked like on the right hand side of the room, a fridge in the left hand corner, and huge bead in the middle of the room.**

"**Why is the bed in the middle of the room" I ask FarSwa who was passing around the room nervously.**

"**It's their cuz I like my bed in the were middle of the room, now to show you the panting" said FarSwa. FarSwa took me behind the bed were a very lager panting was hung proudly. It was a great painting it should pictures of vampires drinking human blood, werewolf's killing humans and witches doing spells.**

"**Wow this panting is amazing to look at, it shows the history really well" I say.**

**I soon notice a pick of a small wolf in the corner its mouth dripping with blood. I get chills up my back looking at the picture of the wolf, why would that be on their. I decided to put it at the back of my head in worry about it later.**

"**I'm so glad you like it cost a lot to buy it, all of us counsel people have a panting in their room now" said FarSwa. FarSwa stepped behind me and slowly placed his hand on my neck brace. I felt a great rush throw my body the same craving I got almost when I'm hunting. I felt and wanted it so much, I let FarSwa continue moving his hands down to the front of my chest, I felt his hands reach my cleavage. I started to mone as he robbed it. Then he turned me a round and started to kiss me deeply on my lips, then my neck to my cleavage. I kissed him back, I started to kiss him on his neck at the same time he's kissing my cleavage, we use are free hands to slowly take off each others closes off as we kiss each other. I kick my high heels off he steps out of his shoes. I take off his rode, pants, shirt and underwear. It lands on the floor along with my red dress. No notice I just in my bra and underwear. Leaving FarSwa completely naked I blushed at seeing him with no closes on. I hugged him rubbed his back as I kissed his neck bone, while he took of the rest of my closes. Throwing them aside FarSwa runs at a fast speed to his bed with me. We reach the bed him on top me on the bottom. Their we are bodies intertwining as we make love to each other. This has to by my best day ever or let's say best gathering ever, I just never dreamed I'd be in bed with FarSwa having sex with him. We rolled around the bed as we continued to make love to one another, my lower part of me was saying more, more, more. I'd never wanted a person so much before.**

"**This.… feeling its… so thrilling" I say in between kisses. FarSwa took his lips away from my lips, and put his fingers to my lips.**

"**Hush my love were making love now" said FarSwa. I blushed then he started to kiss me and I kiss him back, as we lay on top each other as we continued to have sex.**

**After what seemed like hours and hours of toured and soothing love making. We took are self's out of one another. I was breathing so hard this was the most active thing I had ever done in my life. I noticed FarSwa wasn't breathing as hard as I was, maybe cuz this was my first time at having sex. That's got to be it I bare not ask though. This was a night I would never forget.**

"**Feel free to stay the night Nakita" said FarSwa. Starting to sing me to sleep with a very old lullaby. I started too drifted to sleep and I fell finally asleep in the arms of FarSwa. I dream of my night with FarSwa my dream then shifted to the wolf that was drinking human blood that's when I bolted a wake. I was sweating hard very hard. **

"**You ok Nakita it's the middle of the morning" said FarSwa stoking my naked back to help confert me. I never had night mares before why now, was it the picture in the painting that got to me finally or was it more then that.**

"**I should get going my friends will be wondering were I gone last night" I said as I got out of FarSwa's bed and slowly got dressed. I started to head for the door but FarSwa was in front of me with a black and white checkered bed robe on him.**

"**We juts have sex and now your leavening because of a bad dream and worried friends?" said FarSwa giving me this really funny kind of mad look at me.**

" **Yes I know we had sex last night, it was my best day every for me, and I'm sure it was for you as well but I should really go now" I say I could see the sad yet understanding of FarSwa's face. I thought to myself I wish I could say longer but give me a break, I had a fight with Tahiti then sex with FarSwa I needed some space for a bit to thinking. I'm sure FarSwa would understand.**

"**At lest let me show you the way out of here ok" said FarSwa. I didn't object to his offer as I really didn't know my way around this place. I stepped out of FarSwa's room to come face to face with Tahiti. Oh lord this wasn't going to be good I just new it.**

"**Good morning Tahiti nice to see you again" I said trying to or hoping he wouldn't start anything this time. Tahiti was dressed in a large t-shirt and long black pants. His hair was messy like mine is now. FarSwa just closed the door behind me to see Tahiti as well. FarSwa was about to say a word but Tahiti was faster.**

"**What the hell are you doing with Nakita FarSwa" barked Tahiti. I moved off to the side I had a feeling it was a good idea to. **

"**Don't give me this bat crap story ok you know we both like Nakita. Shouted Tahiti. Ok yes I new both FarSwa and Tahiti like me but frankly Tahiti was more annoying, FarSwa was more of a gentlemen he cared, didn't go to fast unless I wanted it. I noticed one of the other counsel members Arial had followed Tahiti. Arial walked up to me I wondered what she had to say.**

"**Here I will walk you out I'm sure this is going to get ugly" whispered Arial. Arial has long short red hair like mine and is the shortest member to the counsel, but she had a bad temper watch made you over look her being short. I don't know the other counsel members were much so I was feeling very nerves around Arial. I started to follow Arial away but as I was following Arial to the outside I could hear Tahiti and FarSwa arguing about why I was her last night in FarSwa's room.**

"**What's so bad about it Tahiti so me and Nakita had sex, it's not your busyness anyway so butt out" shouted FarSwa. I wondered when this feud would ever end between Tahiti and FarSwa.**

**Me and Arial walked down the hallway in almost complete silence before Arial spoke to me.**

"**So I herd FarSwa too you to see his painting, also what I herd Tahiti say was that true". Was Arial worth being able to trust her with this information. I decided I had to talk to someone were it Salvia or Arial.**

"**Ok yes FarSwa showed me the panting, and yes we had sex ok" I say hope that makes Arial satisfied now.**

"**I think that's nice FarSwa's one of my close friends he deserves a great women like you" said Arial. This was a complete and utter surprise for me now the words that Arial said to me. But it made my chose to ether pick FarSwa or Tahiti in 6 months. In 6 months the counsel members that were unmarried we going to pick a mate, and I new id have to pick one of them. But not my chose was clear who I'd pick to marry.**

**Chapter two**

**By the time I got home it was 8:00 at night. That was cuz I decided to take a long walk to think about what happened last night. All I was able to put together was that I was madly in love with FarSwa, do too the face that we sleep together. I didn't want to think about the painting at all. I walked into the house to see Salvia and Fang Face sitting on the couch. Obviously they had been waiting for me to come home. I also new I wasn't going to her the end of it from my best friend, Fang Face not so much he just backs up Salvia. Saliva and Fang Face were both wearing robes. **

"**Were the hell were you for the past to night!" shouted Salvia. Wow I'd never ever seem Salvia this mad before. She's was acting like an over protected mom right now. I didn't know how to tell her I'd been with FarSwa let a lone spent the night having sex with him.**

"**I was with FarSwa he showed me his painting in his room" I say. Salvia didn't look satisfied at all by what I said.**

"**That's a bunch of crap I believe he showed the painting to you, but after you should have gone back to the party or even called me, instead you stay with him all-night for what to do it with him" shouted a still mad Salvia. I could not believe I was having this talk with Salvia at all.**

"**Why do you care so much for who I can and can't have sex with, it's my sex life butt out, how can you tell I had sex anyway" I shouted. From the look on Salvia's face I new I hit a nerve.**

"**A because your dress is ring clued shoes not on right, I can go on and on and B you should care cuz I am your mom" said a now in tears Salvia. I just stared at Saliva in shock utter shock. Fang Face put his arms around Salvia. I always thought my mom had died as I was in an orphan for so long.**

"**Fine if you're my mom then tell me why I can't control myself like other vampires" I say. I hoped Salvia would at lest tell me that part as I could never understand it much. Salvia looked at me as she told me my family history.**

**She told be that my father was a werewolf that he was killed by a mob of people, that were after him. She told me how lucky Saliva was to make it out on time with me as a baby, Salvia was human and I were a werewolf's child. Then after that she gave me to a nice home were they were going to talk care of you. Then later she was killed by a vampire and on year at the gathering. She saw me as a grown woman about to be turned into a vampire, and she didn't say anything she said she should have if they find out now we are as good as dead.**

"**Why didn't you tell me I was a vampire- werewolf hybrid why" I say. After all these years I would never think of my best friend to be my mom, I was still dazed about all of this.**

"**I wanted to protect you if the counsel ever new, they would hunt use down and kill use" said Saliva in a worried voice. I couldn't listen no more so ran to my room looked my door. I dropped my cot and kicked of my heals. Slowly walking up to my mirror I let me dress fall to the floor, I also strip off my bra and underwear watch leaves me completely naked. I turn a bit so I could look at my tattoo in the mirror. I guess being a vampire-werewolf hybrid, that's why I can see my whole naked body in the mirror. I ran my hands along my tattoo of a werewolf sucking the blood from a human. It all makes sense now to me the higher control for blood and human flesh, and my deep lust for sexual lust was more powerful to me. I felt my body from my stomach to around my lower part of my body. I felt a small pain on my lower part and noticed it was swollen a lot down their. Normally when a 2 vampire have sex it doesn't leave a mark but being a hybrid had its weakness. I guess my sexual lust was more powerful to me, that made me want it so much more and I guess I have to live with the hurt and pain after it. I decided to leave this town at lest I wanted time to think about all this stuff that's happened to me so far. I got dressed packed up made to letters left one on my bed for saliva to find, then looked outside no one was around so then I jumped to the ground and ran to my next stop.**

**Soon I'm facing my next stop the place were 100****th**** counsel gathering happens at I placed my letter to FarSwa.**

**Dear FarSwa**

**I'm going away for a bit I just need to think about some stuff that's happened are having sex, my fight with Tahiti and with Salvia. But I want you to promise me to come to this location that I'm going to include in my letter to you but come find me in 6months only ok. Also thank you for a great night. Will explain stuff later to you ok I promise.**

**P.S Canada, Richmond Hill at house 340 2****nd**** street**

**From Nakita**

**I slipped the latter into the letter box, I sure hope FarSwa understands why I'm doing this. Then I ran for it to Canada leaving bits of my past behind me. I new once I was gone that I might never be able to go home again. **

**By the time I ended up at the house in my letter it was 10am in Richmond Hill, Canada. The house was a small red and white brick house that looked like it came out of a fairy tale book almost. I must have been staring at the house for 10 minutes it seemed like. **

"**This place hasn't changed in years" I say to myself. As I walk up to the house and open the door. I entered the small house as I did I my memories flowed back to me like they had been trapped for decades and decades. I saw myself as a tiny girl with beautiful long red hair. I was talking with a tall woman how's name escapes me but the women did seem familiar to me. **

"**How much longer will I be here, I can take it I want a family" young me sobbed. **

**I couldn't help feel sorry for young me. I was so young, sad, and all I wanted was a family to take care of me love me. My next memories were me growing up from child to teen to adult; the years went by fast it seemed. I blinked my eyes focusing on were now that was a house in Canada my childhood orphanage. I sigh and went to the kitchen to see if their had been any food and dinks for me. I walked into the kitchen it was just like a remembered it. A small room with a fridge, counter, sink etc plus a small table in the middle of the room. The room had new blue paint on the walls. You see this house is still used for any runaways, drug addicted kids etc. but to me this house was like home considering a spent my whole life here. I was about to look in the fridge when suddenly I here someone bagging on the front door. So I head to door to see who possibly could be, at this time of morning. I opened the door to a young tall dark brown haired boy in him mid 20s. **

"**Hello mam I was coming home from the my college classes, when I spotted a young women go into this house so I came to welcome you to the area the names Tommy Jones " said Tommy nervously looking down at the ground. I had to say it took courage for a human to talk to a vampire or in this case a vampire/werewolf hybrid. Most humans that see an extremely pretty girl like me they tend to leave a lone, but Tommy seems to have a mind of his own it fascinated me.**

"**Nice to meet you Tommy I'm Nakita" I say extending my hand to welcome Tommy. Tommy hesitated a bit a first to shake my hand.**

"**Its ok Tommy I don't bite" I say that should have been a med fore considering I could bite Tommy and kill him on the spot. Tommy then took my hand and for a second it felt like it was just the two of use in the room. Letting go of Tommy's hand we soon focused back on reality.**

"**Well it's nice to meet you Nakita one time you should go for coffee" said Tommy feeling less nervously now around me. After that Tommy walked away I saw him enter a home right across from my house. I made a note to myself that we would have to go out for coffee on day. I closed the door and went to the kitchen to see about any food, turns out I had no food so I decided to make 2 trips one for human food the other to a blood bank. As we vampires can't just live one human food we also needed blood to survive. But first before I go I need a shower to help me think about my encounter with Tommy. I headed upstairs to the bathroom watch wasn't very big; to be more persist this whole house wasn't big so it doesn't surprise me at all. I started the shower water as it was running I took my clothes off, I looked at my lower part of my it wasn't as swollen as it was hours ago so that made me happy. Stepping into the shower I got a rush of hot water on me it felt good on my coldish skin. I started to think about my encounter with Tommy id never felt that connection with FarSwa before even while we were having sex. But Tommy was or seemed different my body was telling me clear as day, it wanted to be with Tommy and only Tommy. And I was pretty sure Tommy wanted to be with me but I wasn't sure yet. After my shower I got dressed and headed out to the main town.**

**After arriving in the main part of town I started to walk down the street looking for a grocery store. But not being in this town for so long made me forget were all the buildings were.**

"**Nakita is that you again" said a soft sweet voice from behind me. I turn around to see Tommy walking up to me.**

"**Oh Hey Tommy its nice to see you again I was just looking for the grocery store, but I haven't been here in a long timer and don't know were it is" I say nervously. For once I was being nervous why is this I'm never nervous. Well I can't say never when I was human I got nervous but not as a hybrid I wasn't nervous.**

"**I'm heading that way Nakita I will show you the way" said Tommy giving me a sweet smile I never noticed he had blue eyes what deep blue eyes he had, for a seconded we felt lost in each others eyes. But it only too the sentence of a 5 year old girl to brake are thoughts apart.**

"**Tommy lets hurry no my shows going to be on in an hour and you know I hate missing it" said a small dark red haired blue eyed girl with pigtails, she was also wearing a black gene pants and a blue t-shirt.**

"**I'm sorry Nakita this is my adopted sister Lucy, Lucy this is Nakita and Nakita this is Lucy, you remember I was telling you, mom and dad about minutes ago"**

**Said Tommy. I could tell Lucy didn't seem to like me much from her weird face she was giving me.**

"**Nice to meet you Lucy" I say extending my hand to Lucy. Lucy didn't seem to be thrilled by me.**

"**This is the girl you want to sleep with she doesn't look that special to me" said Lucy. I started at Lucy in shock no one has ever in my life said that to me. I also felt bit embarrassed to when Lucy said Tommy wanted to sleep with me. Watch would be way more dangerous for a human then it was for me and FarSwa.**

"**I'm very sorry for Lucy she's got well problems" whispered Tommy. So I Tommy and Lucy headed for the grocery store together. It wasn't a big grocery store it had thousands of stuff to eat from fruits, cakes, bread you name it they had it. As we shopped I herd a voice in front of me.**

"**Tommy is that you and little Lucy it's good to see you too" said a young woman in her 50s walking up to use. She had a read and orange sun breeds on and a huge flowered hat on her head, the women's sort black hair was barley wish able under the huge hat.**

"**And who might this be a new girlfriend what happened to Ashley did you to break up" said the women. Wow so many questions about the new girl in town thought Nakita.**

"**Miss Thomson this is Nakita she's new to town" said Tommy. Tommy seemed to be giving me a people tour at the same time well good way to meet the are folks.**

"**You to should go out you'd be a great couple, well I got to go finish shopping see you folks later" said Miss Thomson. Miss Thomson seemed like such a nice lady I hope I could chat more with her later.**

"**I'm sorry you had to here that Miss Thomson's always trying to get me with a girl, she's are house keeper" said Tommy.**


End file.
